batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman and Bradley
The relationship between Norman Bates and Bradley Martin. Overview Season 1 Bradley and Norman first met as he waited at the bus stop to go to school. She offered him a lift with her friends and gave him her phone number, telling him to call her if he had any problems at school. She and her friends later called to his house for a study date. (First You Dream, Then You Die) As Bradley, Norman and her friends waited at the bus stop a car came tearing down the road and crashed into a ditch. They rushed to the scene and she realized that the badly-burnt driver was her father. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) After Norman fainted in class, Bradley visited him in hospital and sat next to him on his bed while they watched TV together. They bonded over the deaths of their fathers. (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman and Bradley met up for ice cream and a chat, where Bradley admitted that he was one of the few people who wasn't judging her or pushing her to tear up. Norman said he was glad that she could stand being around him and they discussed grief and death. She said she liked being with him and changed the subject to a hand that was found in a fisherman's net by the police. Later, while Norman was with Dylan, Bradley texted and Dylan told him to reply that he would go over to her house. When he arrived, Bradley thanked him and they chatted, which led to them sleeping together. (Trust Me) While out picking up painting supplies with Dylan, Norman and Bradley, who was picking up some takeout, met and chatted. Bradley knew Dylan as one of Gil Turner's employees and said that Gil had worked with her father before he died. Dylan offered his condolences and they looked at each other before Norman interrupted, saying her food was going to get cold. Norma later gave him a lecture about being with Bradley, saying it wasn't acceptable that she just turned up on his doorstep the day after they moved in. Norman told her they were bonding over the deaths of their fathers. He went to her house, but she wasn't happy to see him. After he rambled on, she stopped him and admitted that sleeping with him was a mistake as she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. Angry, he stormed off and repeated what Norma had said. Bradley caught up to him and he admitted that he didn't think she was a nice girl. She hugged him and apologized. (The Man in Number 9) After learning that Norman had told her friends that they slept together, Bradley confronted him at school, revealing that Emma had come face-to-face with her friends in the girls' bathroom. She told him it wasn't cool and that it shouldn't have happened. Enraged, he stormed out of the school, and although Miss Watson tried to tell him to come back, he brushed her off and walked off, sneering at her. (A Boy and His Dog) Bradley called to the Bates residence, where Norman answered the door. Dylan came downstairs with a box of her dad's belongings and she told him that she wouldn't bug him again, but Dylan said it was fine. Norman eavesdropped in the next room, with anger on his face. When he took Emma to the winter formal, he kept eyeing Bradley, which caused Emma to leave and Bradley's boyfriend to punch him. (Midnight) Season 2 In the aftermath of the revelation that the mysterious 'B' in the love letters to Bradley's father may have been Blaire Watson, a devastated Bradley tried to commit suicide by jumping from a bridge, but was unsuccessful, and was transferred to a mental hospital where her mother collected her. She later visited Gil Turner's house and began to seduce him before shooting him dead. Frightened, she fled to Norman's house to ask for his help. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Norman hid her in the basement saying that she could sleep there and she said that she was responsible for Gil's death. He bought her some hair dye, so that she could change her appearance and arranged for her to depart town. However, when Norma signed herself and him up for the community musical, he found himself unable to leave in order to help Bradley so he asked Dylan to help. Dylan went to the basement and told her that he would bring her to the bus. While they waited in a diner, Dylan told her to write a fake suicide note and to leave some clothes behind, so that she wouldn't be targeted by people searching for Gil's killer. Before she left, she gave Dylan a letter to give to Norman. When he got home, he found Norman on the steps to the house and handed him the letter. Norman read it and saw that Bradley had written that he was the best person she knew. (Shadow of a Doubt) Season 3 When Norman had a vision of his mother, he pushed her aside and followed Juno when the dog ran out of the house, running down a darkened, isolated stretch of road until he came face-to-face with a person standing in the middle of the road, who turned out to be Bradley. (The Pit) Norman asked her why she had returned and she said that she didn't want to be dead any more. He decided to allow her to sleep in one of the motel rooms and gave her food, before she asked him if he could give her mother a message from her to say that she was actually okay. They drove to her mother's house and Bradley was shocked to discover that she had re-married. When her mother and her husband departed, Bradley decided to do some exploring around the house and used a house key hidden under a candle to enter. They found several photos of her mother and her new husband and only one of Bradley, which Bradley admitted to hating. They went upstairs and found that the decor was different and that Bradley's bedroom was now a fitness room. They went back to the car, where Bradley broke down and Norman held her hand to comfort her. They stopped by the sea and Norman admitted that he was a bad person. That evening when they were back in the motel room, Bradley told Norman that she had decided to leave White Pine Bay again and asked Norman if he'd like to go with her. He said he couldn't go with her because something was wrong with him and because his mother would be upset. She then asked what he had meant when he said he was bad and he admitted to having blackouts. She then told him about the night he showed up at her house about to profess his love for her. She put her arms around his neck and admitted she had feelings for him, before they kissed. They then engaged in more kissing and started making out, but Norman kept seeing 'Norma' who was disapproving of what was happening. Things came to a stop when he decided to leave the room and as he was walking back to the house, 'Norma' told him that Bradley needed to be dealt with. (Crazy) Norman brought some food to Bradley's motel room but found it empty and saw that the bathroom window open. Later, he found her in the room sorting through some money and jewelry that she had stolen from her mother's home. She told him that they would leave town that evening but Norman said that he couldn't leave Norma. Ater he escaped the basement that evening, Bradley picked him up in her car and he asked where they were going. She said they would go wherever the car took them until the gas ran out. However, when they passed the sign that said they were leaving White Pine Bay, 'Norma' asked to speak to Bradley. Norman asked that if he allowed her to speak to Bradley, she would leave. Norman forced the car off the road and then 'Norma' asked her if she really thought she was going to take Norman away from her. Norman/Norma got out of the car and went to Bradley's side where she grabbed Bradley out of the driver's seat. Bradley tried to run but tripped and fell. 'Norma' repeatedly bashed her head against a rock, killing her. Seeing his hands covererd in blood and Bradley's lifeless body, Norman screamed and asked his mother what she had done. Norman drove to the waterfront and opened the trunk to view Bradley's corpse and apologized for what his mother had done, before putting the car in motion and watching as it descended into the water. (Unconscious) Season 4 While in the psychiatric unit he had visions of Norma killing Bradley and dragging the body to the car. He later told his mother that he saw her bashing Bradley's brains out on a rock. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Quotes Season 1 approaches Norman at the party Bradley: "Them dumb bitches leave you here by yourself?" Norman: "No, it's fine. There's a lot to look at" Bradley: "Is that a line? You're different, aren't you?" Norman: "I don't know. Maybe. I think people who are different don't know they're different because they have nothing to compare it to" Bradley: "Yeah, you're different" Norman: "What's so different about me?" Bradley: "You're like... a beautiful, deep, still lake in the middle of a concrete world" Norman: "I am? That's kinda weird" Bradley: "You're kinda weird. Weird good" Bradley: "There are only a few people I can stand to be around. You seem to get it. Don't touch me or push me to cheer up. You don't know what a relief that is" Norman: "I'm glad. I mean, that you can stand to be with me" Bradley: "Death is a weird thing, isn't it? It's like, someone is with you your whole life.They're breathing, present - and then they're just gone" Norman: "Totally gone?" Bradley: "Vanished. Never even get to see them again" Norman: "Ever? Sucks" Bradley: "It's a really bad plan, whoever came up with it" Norman: "I think grief is just the period of time it takes for your brain to accept that someone's gone. Because everything in your body, your mind, your entire being, just keeps bringing back to the moment that they're still alive. It takes a long time for your body to let go of that" Bradley: "That's exactly what it is" Norman: "It's the hardest thing of all. To let go of someone you love" visits Bradley at home in the hope of furthering their relationship but she turns him away Bradley: "It's just something that happened. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it with someone... like you" Norman: "Someone like me" away Season 2 murdering Gil Turner, a panicked Bradley flees to Norman's house Bradley: him "Did you mean what you said. That you'd always be there for me?" Norman: nods 'yes' Bradley: "Good. Because I need your help" Season 3 'Mother' tells Norman that she wants to talk to Bradley Norman: "Mother would like a word with you" Bradley: "What are you talking about?" Norman: "Pull over" Bradley: "What?" grabs the steering wheel, forcing the car off the road Bradley: "Norman!" Mother: "Did you really think you'd be able to lure Norman away from me with that hot little sex kitten routine of yours? " Bradley: "What are you talking about?!" Mother: "Don't Bradley, don't try and play me for a fool. I practically invented this routine." gets out of the car and walks over to Bradley's side, transforming completely into his 'Mother' persona. 'She' tries to yank open the car door Bradley: "Norman!" tries to make a run for it with 'Mother' in pursuit '' '''Mother:' "Shut up, you dumb bitch! Shut up!" trips and 'Mother' grabs her, repeatedly bashing her head against a rock Mother: "What the hell were you thinking? No one will ever get between me and my..." Norman: "...son. Bradley's lifeless body "Mother, what have you done? Mother? What have you done?" drives to the docks and opens the trunk to look at Bradley's lifeless body Norman: "I'm sorry, Bradley. I'm sorry she did this to you" Gallery 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg Norman&Bradley1.jpg Norman&Bradley2.jpg Norman&Bradley3.jpg Norman&Bradley4.jpg 18498-1-7.jpg Trivia * Bradley's death is foreshadowed in the Season 1 episode Underwater when Norman dreams that he is drowning her. He literally sends her to a watery grave when he sinks her car with her body in the trunk at Seacliff Pier in the Season 3 finale Unconscious after "Mother" kills her. This is a reference to how he disposes of Marion Crane after she is murdered by "Mother" in ''Psycho'' Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationship